Amores y Enemistades
by Nidehi
Summary: La Familia Haruno y la Familia Uchiha llevan muchos años enemistados pero...¿esto durará para siempre? o..¿La nueva generacion rompera esos lazos enemistados? SASUSAKU al 100%
1. I: Rivalidad

"**Amores y Enemistades"**

**I…Rivalidad**

La ciudad de Konoha la ciudad de las familias ricas, donde dos de estas familias sobresalen: La Familia Uchiha y la Familia Haruno que gracias a su rivalidad se convirtió en las más conocidas de toda Konoha.

La más pequeña de toda la familia Haruno de 8 años, piel blanca, ojijade y con una sobresaliente cabellera rosada, jugando en el Prado Floral ubicado enfrente de un gran edificio donde todas las famosas empresas discutían negocios, lo que la pequeña pelirrosada no sabía es que unos pequeños orbes negros la miraban, alejándose de su amigo rubio ojiazul se acercó.

-Hola-saludó tímidamente el pequeño

-Hola-volteo a verlo la ojijade, era pequeño más o menos de su edad de ojos y cabellos azabache, blanco igual que ella y con expresión inocente había robado la atención de aquella pequeña ojijade.

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke ¿y tú?-se presentó el azabache, la ojijade estaba tan fija en el que se apenó.

-Soy Haruno Sakura-mostrando una hermosa e inocente sonrisa que hizo que el pequeño ojos azabache se sonrojara (aww gusto a primera vista :3).

Los dos estaban tímidamente hablando cuando un castaño obscuro de ojos azabache y vestido con un traje que tenia bordado el símbolo de su familia, un abanico mitad rojo y blanco, se acercó hacia Sasuke y lo sujeto bruscamente como si quisiera despegarlo de la pequeña ojijade.

-¿Otouzan? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba un poco asustado de la actitud de su padre, el señor Uchiha Fugaku el líder de la familia Uchiha a punto de decirle la razón de su actitud vio a lo lejos la silueta de otra persona.

Un castaño claro ojijade igual de traje y este igual teniendo bordado las iniciales de su familia se acerco a la pequeña pelirrosada para agarrarla de una forma más delicada, posó sus ojijades sobre los ojos azabaches del Uchiha.

-Que hace tu Hijo jugando con mi Hija, Uchiha?-La última palabra la pronuncio con un toque de Odio, el azabache lo miro seriamente.

-Eso es lo que me preguntaba, Haruno, no quiero ver a tu hija cerca de Sasuke-

-Eso mismo digo yo Uchiha, no quiero ver a tu hijo cerca de Sakura, y esto es lo último que diré Uchiha, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu Familia-amenazó el ojijade

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Haruno-

Terminando de decir todo eso ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta con sus respectivos hijos, y después de eso, el pequeño azabache y la ojijade se dieron una última despedida, extrañados del comportamiento de sus padres.

5 Año después…

Konoha Rich School, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas donde abunda la gente rica, toda la escuela…de primera clase.

-Hey, Sakura!-gritó una rubia ojiazul

-Ino?-volteó a ver la ojijade

-Sakura!-la abrazó y se separó de ella-Oye has cambiado mucho Frentona-

Y en efecto la pequeña niña de hace 5 años había cambiado por completo, un cuerpo bien formado, blanca, ojijade y una larga cabellera rosada, a pesar de tener 13 años se veía muy bien, todos los hombres babeaban por ella.

-¿En serio crees eso?- dijo acariciando su larga cabellera rosada

-Sí, la última vez que te vi eras todavía una inmadura, ahora mírate, te ves toda Femenina-dijo pícaramente

-Bueno, creo que eso no importa, por ahora quiero encontrar mi salón de clases-dijo sosteniendo una hoja-

-¿En que salón te tocó?-

-En el B-

-¡¿El B?! Yo igual, Vamos Sakura-

-Hai-

Mientras tanto un azabache iba caminando junto a un rubio ojiazul muy imperativo.

-No puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí Teme –dijo el ojiazul

-Hmph, Dobe-Dijo el azabache volteando de un lado para otro buscando su salón de clases

-Sí que has cambiado Teme, antes solías ser tímido y creo que hablabas más ahora eres más serio y callado-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda al azabache-Y pensar que sigues siendo popular entre las chicas dattebayo-

Uchiha Sasuke, en su apariencia no había cambiado, excepto que se veía más maduro, moreno, ojos y cabello azabache, se había mas vuelto y serio a comparación de hace 5 años, lo único que no había cambiado de él era la atracción de la primera chica que se le cruzaba.

-Hmph, Naruto, tú no has cambiado en lo absoluto sigues siendo un Dobe-dijo con una medio sonrisa

-Teme¬¬-

-Dobe¬¬-

-Baaaaka-

-Hmph, Usurantokashi-

-¡Rayos, ya nos perdimos, donde rayos queda el salón B!-dijo desesperadamente volteando una y otra vez

-¡¿Perdimos?! Eso me suena a manada¬¬-al terminar de decir eso señaló una puerta que en efecto era el Salón B-Aquí está, Dobe¬¬-

-Bueno al menos ya lo encontramos Teme-dijo reluciendo una enérgica sonrisa, ambos entraron dejaron sus cosas.

Sakura iba caminando junto a Ino en los pasillos para encontrar el salón B, cuando entraron el salón estaba repleto de gente hablando y haciendo amistades, Sakura e Ino ubicaron un lugar donde sentarse juntas ya que las mesas de esa escuela eran para dos personas, dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir un rato, en ese momento Sasuke estaba apoyado a lado de la puerta escuchando a su amigo Naruto hablando, cuando Sakura salió del salón junto a Ino se cruzó enfrente del azabache quien al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una cabellera rosada de momento ya que esa larga cabellera iba de paso.

-_"¿Cabello Rosa? Que inusual"_-pensó el azabache que veía fijamente a la portadora de esa cabellera, por alguna razón quería saber quién era, al voltear de nuevo al frente vio que su rubio amigo también la veía.

-Wow, pero que hermosa era esa niña dattebayo, la mujer de mis sueños-decía el rubio que se secaba la baba que le colgaba de la boca.

-¿La viste Dobe?-se preguntaba el azabache

-¡Claro que sí, esa hermosa cabellera rosa, sus ojos y su cuerpo, es totalmente perfecta dattebayo!-

Después de medio día de clases, estando en el Descanso Sakura e Ino hablaban con nuevas amigas Hinata y Tenten que iban caminando hablando de sus pasatiempos y todo acerca de ellas, a pesar de que apenas se conocían se llevaban muy bien.

-Entonces Ino ¿ya encontraste a alguien que te guste?-dijo Tenten pícaramente.

-Pues me gustó ese tal Sai, es tan kawai! Kyaaa-mencionó la ojiazul

-Ay Ino cerda tu tampoco has cambiado y menos en tus gustos de niños-dijo la ojijade riendo

-Que tú no tengas a nadie quien te guste no es mi culpa Frentuda- contestó la ojiazul

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaba Sasuke quien escuchaba música apoyado en una pared a lado de Naruto, las chicas se acercaron y se fueron presentando cada una con los chicos, Sakura después de presentarse con Neji, Sai se fue con Naruto y Sasuke, al ver al azabache apoyado en la pared se le hizo muy lindo, tenía el impulso de saber quién era así que se presentó.

-Hola soy Haruno Sakura-dijo con una linda sonrisa, Naruto al verla se sonrojó y se presentó.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto Sakura chan-dijo sonrojado y casi babeando, mientras el azabache miraba a otro lado concentrado en la música que escuchaba, la ojijade se acercó y el azabache la volteó a ver.

-Soy Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke-dijeron al unísono, escuchando esto se quedaron viendo estupefactos, nunca pensaron que se encontrarían con uno de la familia rival, Uchiha VS Haruno.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

**_Dejen Reviews Porfa lesrecuerdo que soy novata :D_**

**_"Inner Nidehi: Dejen Reviews SHANNAROOO! o no verán el siguiente capítulo!!"_**


	2. II: Recuerdos

**_Gracias a..._**

**_LunaSuk-Chan_**

**_Nanfy Uchiha_**

**_Arantxa Swan_**

**_por sus reviews y como recompensa el siguiente capítulo "Recuerdos" y si, está un poco inspirado en Romeo & Julieta, siempre quise hacerlo a ese estilo :D..._**

"**Amores y Enemistades"**

**II…Recuerdos**

_**Previamente…**_

_**-Soy Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke-dijeron al unísono, escuchando esto se quedaron viendo estupefactos, nunca pensaron que se encontrarían con uno de la familia rival, Uchiha VS Haruno.**_

-_¿Es un Uchiha?-_pensó la ojijade mirando una vez más al azabache-_"Inner Sakura:¡¡ WAAAA no puede ser, me había gustado de repente!!"_

-_¿No puede ser es una Haruno?_-pensó igualmente el azabache, correspondiéndole la mirada estupefacta a la Haruno entonces el rubio intervino.

-Nee, Temen ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-preguntó por todos los que estaban viendo, ya que ellos habían hecho una pequeña escena de reencuentro aunque no lo recordaran, por ahora.

_**FLASHBACK DE SAKURA…**_

La pequeña ojijade iba caminando junto a su padre en un enorme edificio elegante, muchas personas estaban ahí, pero ninguna de su edad, solamente un niño rubio y ojiazul que venía a cuidados de su Mayordomo que al parecer era su tutor el castaño se llamaba Haruno Takeshi, el líder de la Familia Haruno y el mayor enemistado con los Uchihas, Sakura observaba de un lugar a otro y entonces ve un Prado a través de una ventana.

-Nee, Otouzan, ¿puedo ir allá afuera?-preguntaba la ojijade a su padre.

-Ve con cuidado Sakura-

-Hai-

La ojijade se dirigió al prado para cortar algunas flores y dárselas a su mamá que le encantaba ese tipo de detalles, estando agachada cortando flores de todo tipo oye una pequeña voz.

-Hola-

-Hola-respondió la ojijade, quien estaba ocupada cortando una última flor, en eso voltea y se encuentra con un niño que le había robado el interés.

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke ¿y tú?-se presentó el pequeño azabache

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

_**FLASHBACK DE SASUKE…**_

El azabache iba caminando junto a su hermano mayor y a su padre, Uchiha Fugaku era uno de los famosos empresarios que se encontraban ahí junto al sucesor de la empresa Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi, cabello negro y largo con una coleta, unas marcas debajo de sus ojos azabaches igual que su padre, a pesar de tener 13 Años de edad era muy capaz de saber asuntos de negocios, el pequeño Sasuke lo admiraba, era su ídolo dentro de la familia, en eso su hermano lo ve.

-Nee Sasuke, ¿porqué no vas al prado y nos esperas? Otouzan y yo vamos a una importante reunión y no creo que te diviertas ahí-previno el

-Hai, Niisan-contestó alegremente el azabache mientras iba a las afueras del enorme edificio, en eso ve a un pequeño rubio que corrió hacia el-

-Sasuke!-gritó el rubio ojiazul que alejándose de su mayordomo, él detestaba los negocios pero era su obligación ya que era el único sucesor a la empresa Uzumaki.

-Hola Naruto-contestó el azabache, Sasuke y Naruto se llevaban muy bien al igual que sus familias, se conocían desde que tienen memoria.

El pequeño azabache sale junto con Naruto al prado, Sasuke y Naruto venían platicando cuando el pequeño azabache ve desde lo lejos una pequeña cabellera rosada.

-"¿Cabello Rosa? Que inusual"(Donde lo habrá dicho antes?)-dejando hablar solo a su amigo rubio se acercó a la pequeña pelirrosada.

-Hola-saludó el azabache, ella no volteaba porque estaba cortando una flor.

-Hola-contestó la pelirrosada que al voltear a verlo se sonrojó

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke ¿y tú?-se presentó el Uchiha amablemente

-Haruno Sakura-respondió apenada la ojijade.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

Sakura y Sasuke se quitaron las miradas y entonces se dieron las espaldas, Sasuke se unió al grupo de Naruto, Neji y Sai, mientras Sakura se unía al de Hinata, Tenten e Ino, Ino se quedo viendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura?, ¿Te gustó ese niño?-miraba pícaramente a Sakura, al ver que no contestaba y que tenía expresión fría se atrevió a sacarla de su trance.

-Bueno Frentona, al menos dime como se llama ese chico tan apuesto-dijo la rubia que tenía corazones en sus ojos.

-Sasuke….Uchiha-la última palabra la pronuncio fríamente, al parecer no le gustaba para nada ese apellido, al oír eso su amiga rubia se sorprendió.

-¿Un….Uchiha?, no puede ser-lo volteó a ver una vez más, el estaba en la misma expresión que su amiga.

Mientras tanto el Uzumaki hablaba ansioso acerca de Sakura.

-Temen, no puedo creerlo, su voz es tan angelical, cada vez la considero más hermosa, ¿viste su sonrisa teme? ¡Era más que hermosa, era preciosa dattebayo!- decía el rubio mientras los corazones salían de su cabeza y de sus ojos-¿Como era que se apellidaba Teme, Haru…mmm Haru...?-

-Baka, se apellidaba…Haruno-al igual que la Haruno pronunció fríamente su apellido, al oír eso el rubio se calmó y se quedo viendo el piso preocupado-

-Así que es una Haruno-dijo calmadamente el rubio

Hinata y Tenten se quedaban viendo confundidas a Ino y a Sakura que su comportamiento había cambiado.

-¿Sakura san, que tiene que sea un Uchiha?-Hinata al parecer no sabía la situación que pasaban esas 2 familias e Ino explica.

-La Familia Uchiha y Haruno llevan enemistados desde la primera generación, no se sabe porque, pero ese odio incrementó hace 5 años por una razón-explicó la rubia seriamente, Hinata y Tenten sólo escuchaban atentamente y miraban de reojo al azabache, futuro heredero de la empresa Uchiha, mientras tanto el rubio ojiazul, hablaba seriamente (por primera vez en su vida xD) acerca de lo mismo, la enemistad entre los Haruno y los Uchihas.

-Y… ¿Cuál es aquella razón?-preguntó Neji, antes de que Naruto lo dijera, Sasuke interrumpió.

-¿Cuál es esa razón Ino chan?-preguntó Hinata, e igual Sakura interrumpió

-Ellos…-dijo el azabache

-Ellos…-dijo la ojijade

-Mataron a mi Madre-explicaron al mismo tiempo, sus madres…¿Habían muerto por culpa de la familia rival?

-No, puede ser... ¿en serio?-dijo Tenten sorprendida, la ojijade soltó una lagrima y volteo a verlas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero…no hablemos de eso ¿quieren? No quiero más recuerdos dolorosos-dijo la ojijade con una lagrima corriendo de su mejilla

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso-dijo cortantemente el azabache, los chicos cambiaron de tema y el resto del día no se habló de eso.

A la salida de la escuela las chicas salían riendo y platicando, dejando atrás la anterior conversación de las familias enemistadas.

-Bueno, chicas nos vemos-se despidió Sakura

-Hasta luego Sakura-se despidieron las demás y Sakura se fue en su rumbo, su casa no quedaba muy lejos, o más bien su Mansión.

La Residencia Haruno era una de las más hermosas residencias en toda Konoha, tenía un corto camino donde en medio de este camino había una hermosa fuente que tenía una Enorme "H" de oro en medio la fuente tenía alrededor numerosas flores que hacían relucir aquella fuente, la mansión Haruno era muy grande, es blanca muy elegante, con una "H" grabada en la puerta principal que se abrió sola, Sakura entra.

-Konichiwa, Señorita Haruno-saludó el mayordomo que había abierto la puerta

-Konichiwa, Floren-saludó la pelirrosa, Floren era el único mayordomo en la Residencia, pero habían más personas que hacían la limpieza de la casa y también se encargaban de la jardinería ya que detrás de la gran Mansión había un hermoso prado con todo tipo de Flores que la mamá de Sakura recolectaba, desde que ella murió ella se encargaba de cuidar ese prado, el único recuerdo de su madre, subió a su cuarto y se recostó un rato en su cama.

Mientras tanto en la Residencia Uchiha, Sasuke llega igual caminando, la Residencia Uchiha para la desgracia de los Haruno y de ellos, quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la Residencia Haruno, esta residencia tenía una enorme entrada donde el símbolo del clan sobresalía donde sea en el enorme camino había banderillas donde el símbolo del clan estaba bordado en cada uno de ellos al igual que la entrada principal tenía el abanico rojiblanco, el azabache entró y lo recibió su mayordomo, subió unas escaleras y se fue directamente a su habitación sin antes despedirse de su hermano mayor, Itachi que venía caminando apresurado entre el pasillo.

-Hasta luego Sasuke-se despidió Itachi

-Hasta luego Niisan-respondió Sasuke, desde que su madre había muerto, Itachi se había vuelto más distante para Sasuke, y apenas y hablaban ya que Itachi empezó a trabajar en la empresa junto a su Padre.

Sasuke y Sakura se habían reencontrado pero no sentían lo mismo que aquel día, sentían odio hacia la nueva generación de la familia rival y no querían recordar "aquel" día en donde el azabache y la ojijade empezaron a odiarse.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**_No me odien por poner puro recuerdo . peor creanme que ya se pondrá mejor xP pero..._**

**_¿Las familias rivales mataron a sus Madres?_**

**_¿Sentirán lo mismo que hace 5 años?_**

**_¿Sasuke y Sakura se odiaran para siempre?_**

**_No se pierdan las respuestas de estas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo..._**

**_"Conviviendo con el Enemigo"_**

_**"Inner: y No olviden los Reviews SHANNAROOO!!"**_


	3. III: Conviviendo con el Enemigo

"**Amores y Enemistades"**

**III…Conviviendo con el Enemigo**

_**Previamente…**_

_**-Y… ¿Cuál es aquella razón?-preguntó Neji, antes de que Naruto lo dijera, Sasuke interrumpió.**_

_**-¿Cuál es esa razón Ino chan?-preguntó Hinata, e igual Sakura interrumpió**_

_**-Ellos…-dijo el azabache**_

_**-Ellos…-dijo la ojijade**_

_**-Mataron a mi Madre-explicaron al mismo tiempo, sus madres… ¿Habían muerto por culpa de la familia rival?**_

Los recuerdos de Sakura eran demasiados, tanto que no podían dormir, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, estaba viendo el techo, a pesar de que era uno de la familia Uchiha, tenía una pequeña atracción hacia él, de alguna forma cuando lo veía le gustaba, no sólo en el físico, él tenía "algo" que le gustaba y no sabía que era ese "algo", estaba inundada en sus pensamientos cuando interrumpieron tocando la puerta.

-Pase-dijo la pelirrosa dejando sus pensamientos atrás.

-¿Sakura, hija como te fue en tu primer día?- dijo su Padre, que no había cambiado mucho estos 5 años, Sakura lo miró.

-Más o menos Padre-dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa, no muy expresiva, desde que había muerto su Madre ella y su Padre se habían vuelto más unidos, ella le contaba de todo, en este caso…

-¿Por qué Sakura?-dijo sentándose en su cama para darle unas palmaditas en la cabellera rosada, como si fuera un perrito, Sakura pensaba decirle lo del Uchiha.

-Eto…encontré a alguien a Uch…-Se fijó en la expresión de su Padre con solo haber oído las primeras sílabas de aquella familia, pero lo razonó mejor, no quería cambiarse de colegio por sus amigas ya hechas.-Uzumaki Naruto ¿Te acuerdas de él verdad?-preguntó nerviosa al ver que su Padre no cambiaba de expresión.

-¿Uzumaki? ¿De las empresas Kyubi? Ah, si me acuerdo de él se hizo empresario muy joven, debe ser muy listo ¿verdad?-dijo su padre más alegre que hace 1 minuto.

-Eto…-se acordó que en todo el día Naruto no era más que un hablador, y no ponía atención a las clases-Créeme que la palabra "Listo" no es la definición hacia Naruto-dijo riéndose levemente, su padre rió con ella. Estuvieron hablando por poco tiempo ya que su padre se despidió de ella y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la Residencia Uchiha, Sasuke no hablaba mucho con su Padre ya que él se había vuelto más frío por la Muerte de su esposa. Sasuke se durmió pensando en lo que había pasado ese día especialmente en cierta chica pelirrosada, en Sakura.

-Sakura…-dijo por último Sasuke y se durmió

-Sasuke…-dijo Sakura y cerró los ojos

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó se puso su uniforme del colegio bajo de las escaleras para salir por la entrada principal y encontrarse con elegante auto clásico de color blanco con una H de color Dorado marcada en la puerta, Floren la abrió la puerta y Sakura entró para que la condujeran al colegio, mientras el chofer conducía ella se arreglaba el cabello con una linda cinta azul que combinaba con el uniforme.

Sasuke se levantó se acomodó el cabello y se puso su uniforme, cómo no le gustaba que lo llevaran a la escuela en auto, su Familia le había regalado una motocicleta de las mejores marcas, era negra de estilo deportivo, se subió en la motocicleta se puso el casco negro y se fue hacia la escuela.

En el camino hacia la escuela se topan con un semáforo la pelirrosa miraba por la ventana y su reloj, a pesar de estar cerca de la escuela la dejaban dormir un poco más tarde porque ella siempre llegaría temprano pero ese día, parecían más casualidades, la pelirrosa vio a través de la ventana que un motociclista estaba junto al auto donde la llevaban, ella no dejó de verlo y el motociclista la volteó a ver, Sakura no sabía quién era por el casco que traía puesto así que le quiso echar una mirada más, el auto siguió en paso llegó a la escuela, la ojijade se despidió del chofer y se fue corriendo hacia su salón.

-¿Rayos como puedo llegar tarde viviendo cerca?-dijo con una gota en la cabeza, lo que no se dio cuenta es que una moto se había estacionado por donde estaba corriendo, Sasuke también había llegado tarde así que se echó un atajo hacia su salón.

-No puedo creer que no me despertaran-dijo furioso el azabache-Ahora llegaré tarde por primera vez-dobló en una esquina, y entonces se topa con la pelirrosada abren la puerta al mismo tiempo y entran saludando.

-Buenos Días sensei-dijeron al unísono, estaban tan apresurados que no sabían con quien se habían topado, el azabache la mira y la pelirrosa también.

-Les pasaré esta tardanza solo esta vez, y como queda una sola mesa ahí se sentarán-dijo señalando una mesa en la esquina hasta atrás, ambos lo pensaron pero como no tenían opción se fueron a la mesa que Kakashi les había asignado.

-"Ahora tengo que sentarme con el Uchiha"-pensó la ojijade

-"Hmph, ¿de todas las personas que habían quedado solas, incluso Naruto, tenía que sentarme con la Haruno?"-

Se sentaron y Sakura se quedó viendo en la ventana mientras el Uchiha veía a Naruto que intentaba decirle algo. A lo lejos, Kakashi sensei al darse cuenta le tiró un gis hacia la cabeza (creo que después de todo no pierden su habilidad ninja xD). Durante toda la clase Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura fijándose en su físico, especialmente ese "inusual" cabello rosa.

_**-"Inner Sakura: Que se cree que está viendo ese Uchiha!! SHANAROOO!!"**_-Sasuke no se daba cuenta de que ella se percataba de sus miradas, entonces Sasuke sale de su trance.

-"Sasuke ¿Qué haces?, ella es una Haruno no te puede atraer ni un poco, es una creída hueca y egoísta, como todos los Haruno lo son y también te está viendo discretamente, bueno eso cree ella"-

-"Sakura!, deja de verlo así! Es un UCHIHA! Son orgullosos, creídos y amargados! Todos los Uchihas son así dijo mi padre!"-

-Deja de verme Uchiha!-susurró la ojijade

-¿Quién te está viendo Haruno?-contestó en el mismo tono el azabache

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?-

-Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti Haruno, así que no te hagas ilusiones-

-¿Ilusiones? JA ya quisieras Uchiha!-esta vez su tono de voz era más elevado y todos los alumnos incluso Kakashi sensei había volteado a ver.

-Hmph, Molestia-dijo en el mismo de tono de voz y la discusión fue interrumpida.

-¿Algo que quieran comentar? ¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke?-interrumpió Kakashi sensei-O tal vez quieran comentarlo allá afuera-ambos salieron enojados uno con el otro con unas cubetas llenas de agua (Típico castigo de las cubetas xD).

-Todo es tu es tu culpa Uchiha, todo por quedándote viéndome-dijo la ojijade que sostenía ambas cubetas con agua-No puedo creer que en esta escuela de primera clase haya este tipo de castigos T.T-se quejó y el Uchiha ya no quería discutir.

-Hmph, al menos yo no miró a los extraños motociclistas-Sakura la oír eso se quedo sorprendida ¿cómo sabía lo del motociclista?-Lo que no sabías Haruno es que ese motociclista era yo-Sakura se sonrojó.

-Aún así tu también no dejabas de verme-dijo orgullosa de su respuesta, el resto del castigo se quedaron callados observando hacia la ventana del edificio, al terminar la clase todos salieron y ellos se fueron de ahí, Sakura hacia Ino Hinata y Tenten mientras que Sasuke se fue con Sai, Naruto y Neji.

Después de horas en clases, al fin llegó la mejor hora de todas aparte de la salida, el Descanso, Sakura estaba con el grupo de siempre, pero esta vez llegaron Sasuke, Neji, Sai y Naruto, el último fue hacia Sakura y la abrazó, Sakura lo recibió con una sonrisa, y Sasuke de alguna forma se sentía molesto al ver esa pequeña escena de Naruto.

-Hola, Naruto kun-dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, Naruto la saludó con una enérgica sonrisa, mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

Sasuke se puso a un cuanto metro alado de Sakura y ella estaba alado de Naruto Platicando, Hinata reía con ellos, Ino y Sai hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, mientras que Neji tenía su brazo alrededor de Tenten quien estaba sonrojada.

-¿Cuánto Llevan juntos Nee Tenten?-dijo Sakura pícaramente

-Pues, perdón por decírselos hasta ahorita pero Neji y Yo llevamos un mes saliendo-dijo tímidamente

-Ya veo, pues supongo que debo decirles Felicidades-dijo Ino que estaba alado de Sai, entonces Kakashi sensei se acerca al grupo.

-Sakura, Sasuke, necesito hablar con ustedes dos ahora-interrumpió Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron a él y entonces continuó-Perdón por decírselos ahorita pero ciertas personas se fueron antes de que les hablara, es acerca de un trabajo en equipo que hablé antes de que ustedes llegaran tarde y que al parecer no me escucharon gracias a su discusión, bueno tendrán que hacer un trabajo en equipos de 2 y como ustedes no lo sabían quedaron juntos, es acerca de la Historia de Konoha, buena suerte-se despidió Kakashi.

-¿Qué?-dijeron el azabache y la ojijade al mismo tiempo y viéndose, ambos no pensaban que habría demasiada convivencia entre ellos dos, pero era todo lo contrario.

**_Fin del Capítulo ¿Que les pareció? bueno dejen sus Reviews Gracias a los que dejaron sus anteriores reviews_**

**_Perdon por la Tardanza, mi Familia estuvo saliendo mucho ...._**

**_Los destinos serán unidos eso es seguro SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, SAINO, y NETEN_**

**_PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_**

**_"Error"_**

**_LARGA VIDA A SASUSAKU!!_**


	4. IV: Error

"**Amores y Enemistades"**

**IV…Error**

_**Previamente…**_

_**-Perdón por decírselos ahorita pero ciertas personas se fueron antes de que les hablara, es acerca de un trabajo en equipo que hablé antes de que ustedes llegaran tarde y que al parecer no me escucharon gracias a su discusión, bueno tendrán que hacer un trabajo en equipos de 2 y como ustedes no lo sabían quedaron juntos, es acerca de la Historia de Konoha, buena suerte-se despidió Kakashi.**_

_**-¿Qué?-dijeron el azabache y la ojijade al mismo tiempo y viéndose, ambos no pensaban que habría demasiada convivencia entre ellos dos, pero era todo lo contrario.**_

Sakura no podía creer que pasara esto, ese mismo día habían pasado demasiadas cosas, como si se tratara del destino interfiriendo, después de quedarse sorprendida acerca del trabajo en equipo inundada en sus pensamientos, Sasuke habló.

-Ahora tendremos que trabajar juntos-dijo dándose la vuelta, porque Naruto había llegado junto a Sakura.

-Sakura…Chaaaan!-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a Sakura con los brazos abiertos, la abrazó tocando por accidente sus pechos.

-Naruto no baka!-dijo Sakura con una vena en la cabeza y dándole un golpe en la cara haciendo que el rubio se estrellara contra un árbol (no ha perdido su fuerza sobrehumana xD) todos habían visto la reacción de Sakura y algunos se asustaron y otros quedaron sorprendidos, para el pobre del rubio fue doloroso, pero Sasuke solo mostró una media sonrisa hacia Naruto.

-Hmph, Parece que te rechazaron, Dobe-dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se levantaran-Eres un pervertido, es normal que ella reaccionara así-dijo mientras la volteaba a ver y entonces ella se acercó a él.

-Como no me gusta reprobar Uchiha me resigné a trabajar junto a ti así que tendremos que vernos en la biblioteca para trabajar o donde sea, mientras no sean nuestras casas-propuso la ojijade.

-Entonces tendremos que vernos en la biblioteca después de clases, mañana estoy ocupado-dijo volteándola a ver azabache vs ojijade.

-Como sea- dijo la ojijade y se fue con Ino-"Presumido"-pensó la ojijade antes de empezar a hablar con Ino.

-"Hmph, que presumida"-la volteo a ver una última vez-"Es solo una Molestia"-

Después de todo un día atareado de clases Sakura e Ino venían caminando en el pasillo.

-Así que te tocó con Sasuke kun-dijo la rubia, que había estado oyendo todo lo que le había pasado a la ojijade-Pues como te dije yo saldré con Sai en la noche, nos la pasamos platicando todo el descanso acerca de nosotros-dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Sí, bueno Cerda me tengo que ir, quedé de encontrarme con él en la biblioteca-dijo dando un suspiro.-Y…suerte con tu cita con Sai-

-Y tu suerte con Sasuke…kun-dijo pícaramente y yéndose, dejando a la ojijade sonrrojada.

Sakura se fue hacia la biblioteca donde encontró al azabache leyendo en una de las mesas que estaban hasta la esquina, se quedó viéndolo un rato, y notó que se veía pacífico y tenía una apariencia encantadora. Así que se acercó un poco más y se sentó a lado de él.

-Bueno, entonces con que empezamos-dijo con indiferencia la ojijade

-Tardaste mucho Haruno, estaba leyendo en verdad eres una molestia-de alguna forma le gustaba molestarla, porque siempre ponía una cara linda y fruncía el entrecejo, miró su reacción y mostró una media sonrisa, Sakura lo notó y lo hizo ver más encantador que hace rato así que solo abrió su bolso y sacó su libro de historia, empezaron a trabajar, cuando no tenían más que investigar en ese libro iban hacia los estantes a sacar un libro.

-Déjame ayudarte con esos libros, Sakura-dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella y agarrando los libros que ella tenía, Sakura solo se quedo petrificada, haber oído su nombre pronunciado por el Uchiha la hacía estremecerse-"Suena hermoso cuando él lo pronuncia, pero…¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!"-

-Arigatou, Sasuke kun-el nombre que había pronunciado, lo había hecho involuntariamente y Sasuke sin demostrarlo se sorprendió.

Ambos se sentaron a investigar sobre la mesa, Sakura de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo, como hace un buen rato él se veía encantador leyendo, se sentía un poco atraída y cuando salía de su trance se avergonzaba.

-"El no es como mi padre dice, es todo lo contrario…es amable y encantador"-pensaba la ojijade escribiendo sobre sus apuntes, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que ciertos orbes negros la andaban viendo.

-"Es…tan cálida, mi padre está en un error, no todos los Haruno son como él dice, Sakura es todo lo contrario a lo que mi padre decía"-entonces se percata de que Sakura lo volteó a ver, en ese momento ambos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza voltearon a ver sus apuntes y sonrieron, el azabache la volteo a ver porque había dejado de escribir y estaba repasando algo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo el azabache, que la veía confundida

-Es…que no entiendo esto-dijo la ojijade, el azabache se puso de pie y se cambio de lugar a su lado, la pelirrosa se sonrrojó y al azabache comenzó a leer cerca de ella.

Estuvieron leyendo y pidiendo algunas opiniones acerca de lo que leían, intercambiando algunas cosas, cuando terminaron el trabajo salieron de la biblioteca conversando acerca del trabajo y de cómo se organizarían.

-Ok, entonces ¿nos vemos en la biblioteca mañana en el descanso?-dijo con una linda sonrisa la ojijade.

-Ok, nos vemos…Sakura-dijo el azabache subiéndose a su motocicleta y poniéndose su casco.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke…kun-

El azabache se dirigió hacia su casa al igual que la ojijade, ella se quedó pensando en todo lo que habían platicado y no había visto ninguna actitud negativa de él, y el tampoco había visto ninguna actitud negativa en ella, ambos se habían conocido bien, y sus padres habían cometido un error acerca de ellos.

Sakura llegó a su casa se fue hacia el comedor, encontró su comida sobre la mesa, se sentó y empezó a comer pensando en el Uchiha y todo lo que lo hacía encantador y perfecto.

-"Él no mató a mi madre, fue su familia, no puedo culparlo a él, después de que lo conocí supe perfectamente que pensar sobre él y no es lo mismo que mi padre piensa"-terminó de comer inundada en sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su cuarto a ver un poco de TV.

Sasuke al llegar a su casa se fue hacia su cuarto pensando en la ojijade en todo lo que su padre decía de su familia y que estaba equivocado al pensar que la pelirrosada era una mala persona igual que toda su familia.

-"No quiero pensar mal de Sakura y no va a ser así, no quiero pensar igual que mi padre, no la culpare acerca de la muerte de mi madre"-dentro de sus pensamientos cerró los ojos y durmió.

Después de varios días estudiando y realizando su exposición, Sasuke y Sakura se conocían cada vez mejor, no hablaban de ellos, con solo ver sus acciones y oír cada palabra sabían qué tipo de persona era cada quién, y en ese caso se conocían mejor de lo que esperaban, Sasuke había dejado de sentarse enfrente de ella, cada vez se sentaba a lado de ella, de vez en cuando se apoyaban en su investigación, Sakura se sentía cómoda con Sasuke a su lado al igual que él se sentía cómodo con ella.

-Ok, entonces… ¿ponemos esto después de el gobierno de Minato?-

-Si, recuerda que hasta ahora solo ha habido 4 gobiernos desde la fundación de Konoha-

-¡Ok, creo que ya acabamos!-dijo alzando los brazos la ojijade con señal de alivio.

-Hmph-se dispusieron a guardar todos los libros de historia en sus respectivos estantes, se sentaron a leer sus últimos apuntes.

Sakura y Sasuke repasaban lo que iban a decir, fue un momento de gran silencio, entonces de vez en cuando Sakura miraba a Sasuke y por supuesto Sasuke igual la miraba a ella, sonreían de vez en cuando, como si se estuvieran coqueteando con la mirada.

-Listo, acabe-dijo la ojijade guardando sus apuntes dentro de su bolso.

-Yo igual, desde hace tiempo-dijo con una media sonrisa, Sakura lo volteo a ver.

-A veces eres tan presumido Uchiha-dijo con una ceja alzada

-No me llames "Uchiha", Sakura-su nombre lo pronuncio encantadoramente e hizo que la pelirrosada se pusiera nerviosa.

-Ok, Sasuke kun-dijo con una linda sonrisa

Sasuke y Sakura se vieron de forma especial, Sakura se sintió apenada así que volteo a ver hacia un estante fijándose involuntariamente en los libros que la mayoría estaban empolvados, entonces sintió una mano acercarse a su barbilla, Sasuke había extendido su brazo hacia ella para agarrar delicadamente su barbilla atraerla hacia él y robándole su Primer Beso, Sakura se sonrrojó y le correspondió el beso, estando en una esquina de la biblioteca nadie podía ver lo que ellos hacían y eso a ambos los hacían sentir cómodos, se separaron y viéndose Sasuke interrumpió el silencio.

-Me gustas, Sakura-dijo con una media sonrisa, la ojijade quedó sorprendida, nunca pensó que oiría esa frase, en especial saliendo de él.

Todo lo que sus padres habían dicho de ellos era lo contrario a lo que estaban viviendo, sus padres habían juzgado mal y eso los hacían sentir de alguna forma muy felices.

**_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO..._**

**_Y ahora que dicen? xD jajaja awww el primer beso de Sakura y de Sasuke :3_**

**_Por Zeus,hasta a mí me encanto mi capítulo (siendo la escritora xD)_**

**_Dejen sus reviews, gracias por los anteriores, me alegra que les haya gustado mi Fic_**

**_Ya subiré un fic corto 100% Sasusaku_**

**_ya uní a Sai y a Ino xD _**

**_LARGA VIDA A SASUSAKU_**


	5. V: Relaciones

"**Amores y Enemistades"**

**V…Relaciones**

_**Previamente…**_

_**-Me gustas, Sakura-dijo con una media sonrisa, la ojijade quedó sorprendida, nunca pensó que oiría esa frase, en especial saliendo de él.**_

_**Todo lo que sus padres habían dicho de ellos era lo contrario a lo que estaban viviendo, sus padres habían juzgado mal y eso los hacía sentir de alguna forma muy felices.**_

-Tu igual me gustas…Sasuke kun-respondió la ojijade y con un beso confirmó lo que sentía

El azabache le correspondió el beso, se separaron pro el zumbido de un celular

-Es mío-dijo el azabache, agarrando su celular y viéndolo

-Hmph, un mensaje-dijo abriendo su celular y viendo el mensaje, lo cerró y miro hacia Sakura-No es nada importante, vamos-

Sasuke agarró la mano de Sakura y se fueron fuera de la biblioteca, en eso se van hacia la motocicleta de Sasuke y le da su casco a Sakura.

-¿A dónde vamos Sasuke kun?-preguntó extrañada la ojijade

-Vamos a salir-dijo el azabache, la pelirrosada se sonrrojó y se puso el casco.

Sasuke se subió a la motocicleta, la encendió y Sakura se subió detrás de él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Sasuke volteó a verla.

-Sujétate fuerte, Sakura-dijo el azabache al sentir las manos de Sakura encima de sus hombros, entonces aceleró y se fueron de la escuela en motocicleta, Sakura no sabía a dónde iban así que mejor se quedó viendo al Uchiha detrás del casco, entonces notó que estaban yendo hacia las afueras de Konoha y empezó una hermosa vista hacia el mar, Sasuke se fue orillando hasta quedar parados enfrente de ese hermoso paisaje.

-Llegamos-dijo bajándose de la moto y ayudando a Sakura a bajarse de ella

Sakura se quitó el casco y se quedó viendo el inmenso mar, ese paisaje era hermoso, no podía creer que Sasuke conociera ese lugar, y eso hizo que lo quisiera mas.

-Es precioso, Sasuke kun-dijo la pelirrosada bajando hacia la arena, Sasuke se la quedó viendo, el paisaje era perfecta en ella, el viento sopló e hizo que su pelirrosada cabellera se moviera de forma espectacular, haciendo que Sasuke se enamorara mas de ella.

-Qué bueno que te guste, Sakura-dijo abrazándola por atrás-¿No me irás a golpear por abrazarte también verdad?-dijo soltando una pequeña risa (¿Sasuke riendo? O.O), Sakura igual rió al oír el pequeño comentario de Sasuke, por haberlo hecho recordar aquel golpe que le propinó a cierto rubio ojiazul.

Mientras tanto Ino, Sai, Naruto y Hinata estaban en el cine para ver una nueva película de terror, así que se fueron a la zona VIP del cine (Ricos viviendo en zona Rica xD).

-¿Nee, Ino chan, que película vamos a ver?-preguntó nerviosa la ojiaperla por el miedo a ver una película de terror.

-Una de terror Hinata-dijo alegremente la rubia abrazada al brazo del pelinegro.

-Demo, Ino chan, sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror .-dijo sonrrojada la peliazul

-No te preocupes Hinata, esa película no asustará nada te lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa reluciente, la ojiperla, al escucharlo se sonrrojó feliz.

-Naruto kun-contestó tímidamente la ojiperla mientras Ino giraba los ojos.

-_"Hay Hinata, nunca cambiarás"-_pensó la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia la taquilla y compraban los boletos.

Al entrar a la, aun tenía luces, la película no había empezado aún, así que el grupo buscó asientos hasta arriba de la sala donde se veía mejor, Ino y Sai se sentaron juntos, y por obvia razón Hinata y Naruto se sentaron alado de la pareja.

-Mientras empieza la película, iremos al tocador, vamos Hinata-dijo la rubia que mirpo hacia Sai una vez mas.

-Hai, Ino chan-se puso de pie y se fue al tocador junto con Ino, Sai y Naruto habían quedado solos esperando.

-Quiero ver a Sakura chan T.T, ¿dónde estará?-dijo mientras llamaba a su celular y no contestaban

-Pensé que te gustaba Hinata san, Naruto kun-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Gustarme?-dijo el ojiazul que de alguna forma veía linda a Hinata pero era tan despistado que nunca lo notó.-Es linda, pero me gusta más Sakura chan-dijo

-Sólo te gusta a Sakura san por su físico¬¬-dijo el pelinegro-Ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerla, lo único que conociste de ella fue su puño-dijo riéndose-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que le gustas a Hinata san?-

-¿Le gusto?-preguntó sorprendido el ojiazul, ella era una de sus mejores amigas y nunca pensó que ella sintiera algo por él, las chicas regresaron y Hinata se sentó alado de Naruto.

Naruto se la quedó viendo con mil preguntas en la cabeza, después de que Sai le dijera los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él, la veía diferente, no la veía distante, la veía de forma especial, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía encima los orbes azules de Naruto volteó y se sonrrojó tan roja como un tomate, se apagaron las luces y empezó la película, era de terror puro, así que Hinata empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sólo la película, sino tener a lado suyo a Naruto quién no dejaba de verla esta vez de reojo, Naruto estaba tan concentrado en Hinata que no notó que ciertas dos personas se habían ido de ahí.

-¿Estará bien dejarlos solos?-preguntó Sai que estaba afuera de la sala con Ino

-Créeme, es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, Sai kun-dijo la rubia, Sai le dio un beso y se fueron a caminar pensando en lo que pasaría entre Naruto y Hinata.

Sasuke y Sakura estaba sentados encima de unas enormes rocas donde el mar golpeaba levemente, estaban viendo la hermosa puesta de sol, Sakura empezó a temblar de frío.

-¿Tienes Frío, Sakura?-dijo atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola, Sakura sonrió y se apoyó en él.

-Esto es hermoso, Sasuke kun, gracias por mostrarme esto-dijo la ojijade feliz entre los brazos de Sasuke

-Siempre venía aquí de pequeño, dejé de venir después de…-no quizo hablar de eso delante de ella así que no termino su frase

-¿La muerte de tu madre?-dijo la ojijade agachando la cabeza-Se cómo te sientes Sasuke kun, es la causa de los odios entre nuestras familias y se me hace injusto que nos hayan involucrado-dijo la ojijade recordando lo que había pasado aquél día.

-Todo lo que decía mi Padre de tu familia no es del todo cierto, dijo que todos eran unos engreídos, presumidos, pero cuando te conocí mis pensamientos acerca de tu familia, estaban mal, y ahora estoy aquí contigo, cuando mi familia desaprobaría esto-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y agarrando su mano.

Después de que el sol se ocultara Sasuke le dio la vuelta a Sakura y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, era de noche y la luna los alumbraba, estaban felices uno con el otro, el destino los había unido, pero había un solo obstáculo, pero el más difícil de enfrentar, sus familias, ¿Cómo reaccionarían su supieran que estaban saliendo juntos?¿Los dejarían juntos?¿O los separarían?, todas esas preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas, pero disfrutaban del gran momento, ellos dos solos, en la playa y besándose como si no pudieran volver a hacerlo.

-Ya es tarde-dijo la ojijade separándose del apasionado beso del Uchiha

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-preguntó el Uchiha

-No creo que sea buena idea Sasuke kun-dijo Sakura preocupada

-Te llevaré a la entrada nadamas, no quiero que camines sola a estas horas-

-Arigatou, Sasuke kun-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez se quedaron ahí, como si sus besos fueran adictivos.

En medio de la película, Hinata estaba muy asustada, cerraba los ojos la mayoría de las veces para ver pasar las partes sangrientas de la película, otra escena pasó y entonces Hinata la vió, saltó del susto y por accidente (y obra del destino xD) su mano terminó encima de la de Naruto, se dieron cuenta y se sonrrojaron, Hinata se sonrrojó mas que Naruto, y Naruto rompió el silencio.

-Nee, Hinata-suspiró y tragó un poco de saliva-¿Sabes? Hoy estas hermosa-dijo tímidamente

-Naruto kun-dijo sonrrojada la ojiperla-Tu igual te vez bien, hoy-dijo tocando sus dedos índices (típica pose de Hinata).

-Perdona por no haber notado lo que sentías por mi Hinata-dijo Naruto volteando hacia abajo-Debí ser mas considerado en eso-

-No, Naruto kun, yo debí habértelo dicho antes nuestra amistad hizo que te convirtieras no solo en mi mejor amigo, sino también despertó un sentimiento grande hacia ti-dijo Hinata más tranquila, ya habían dejado de ver la película y se miraban uno al otro-Sé que te gusta Sakura san y yo no pienso en sepa…-fue interrumpida por un beso de el rubio, estaba sorprendida, y terminó correspondiéndole el beso, y así estuvieron todo el resto de la película, besándose de, beso tímido a beso apasionado.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura iban caminando hacia la motocicleta cuando un coche se estaciona enfrente de la moto, se baja una persona y Sasuke la identifica.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces con una Haruno?-dijo una voz conocida de Sasuke, se acercó más y en efecto, era su hermano mayor.

-Itachi-dijo Sasuke con Sakura en sus brazos

Itachi lo había descubierto rápidamente y junto a la menor de los Haruno, nunca pensó que iría por él, ¿Acaso su hermano los iba a separar?

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO..._**

**_Por Zeus ya los descubrieron..._**

**_¿Itachi se lo dirá a su familia?_**

**_¿Que haran Sasuke y Sakura al respecto?_**

**_No se pierdan las respuestas a esta pregunta en el siguiente capitulo..._**

**_(No tento el nombre del episodio aun xD)_**

**_(Inner:Dejen sus reviews SHANAROOO!!!)_**


	6. VI: Obstáculo

"**Amores y Enemistades"**

**VI…Obstáculo**

**Perdonen si esta medio raro el capítulo, pero esque ya se me acaban las vacaciones (Inner: NOOOOOOOOO!!!)**

**espero les guste (en serio....espero les guste)**

**Gracias por los Reviews (Inner: vamos a los 50!!!SHA!!)**

_**Previamente…**_

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces con una Haruno?-dijo una voz conocida de Sasuke, se acercó más y en efecto, era su hermano mayor.

-Itachi-dijo Sasuke con Sakura en sus brazos

El pelilargo se acercó a él sin quitarle la vista a la Haruno, se acercó a Sasuke, el azabache dejó atrás a su ojijade y se fue con su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí Itachi?-preguntó el azabache, ya que nunca había visto en este lugar a su hermano mayor.-No es normal que vengas por este camino, ya que aquí…-

-Era su lugar favorito…y no deja de ser el tuyo también, ya que mamá te traía de pequeño aquí y a mi igual-vió hacia el mar y se quedó recordando.

**FLASHBACK DE ITACHI…**

Una mujer de espaldas hacia el mar venía agarrada de la mano con un pequeño azabache, era Sasuke de pequeño, mientras un niño de cabello caído y ojos parecidos a los de su madre estaba sentado encima de una roca sintiendo el agua tocando sus pies.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Era el lugar favorito de todos, excepto de mi padre que no dejaba el trabajo-regresó su mirada hacia su hermano menor-Vine porque sabía que estarías aquí, y no solo te encontré a ti-miró a la ojijade quien le regresó la mirada-Sasuke… ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-

-Hmph, se perfectamente lo que hago, no trates de ser mi hermano mayor ahora-vio directamente a su hermano como se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba.

-No se lo diré a nadie, pero espero para que tú se los digas ¿Leíste mi mensaje?- el azabache negó con la cabeza y el siguió-Venía a decirte que mis padre quiere hacer una pequeña reunión familiar y necesita que obligatoriamente estas ahí, Sasuke-mostró una media sonrisa y se dio la vuelta-Nos vemos en la casa, Sasuke…mañana es la reunión-

-Entendido-miró como se iba su hermano en su auto y se volteó hacia Sakura

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo abrazando una vez más a Sakura, la ojijade asintió con una dulce sonrisa y se fueron de ahí en la motocicleta de Sasuke.

LA ojijade se subió detrás de Sasuke con las manos en sus hombros (demasiado tímida ¿no creen? xD), Sasuke volteo a verla maliciosamente.

-¿No crees que deberías sostenerte fuerte?-dijo con una media sonrisa al ver que la ojijade se había sonrojado con oír esa propuesta-Hmph Eres demasiado tímida, Sakura-soltó una pequeña risa-"Te obligaré a que te sostengas fuerte mi Sakura"-aceleró de forma que Sakura por reacción propia se abrazó a él.

-Sasuke kun no baka . ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Se quedó abrazada a él con miedo de que Sasuke volviera a acelerar de esa forma.

Llegaron enfrente de la Residencia Haruno, Sasuke una vez más ayudó a bajar a Sakura de la motocicleta y con un último beso se despidieron, mientras Sakura entraba a la Residencia el se quedó vigilando de que no le pasara nada durante su ida, desapareciendo de su vista, el se puso su casco y se fue hacia su Residencia.

-Arigatou Naruto kun…por acompañarme-dijo la ojiperla sonrrojada con la mirada hacia abajo.

-No te iba a dejarte ir sola a tu casa Hinata-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo el rubio y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidieron.

-Sayonara, Naruto kun-la ojiperla se dio la vuelta ruborizada y entró a su casa, la casa de Hinata no era una simple casa, era una mansión, la Residencia Hyuga igual resaltaba entre la Uchiha y la Haruno, un auto clásico pero grande de color blanco se paró enfrente de Naruto y abrieron la puerta.

-Recibimos su llamada, Naruto sama-dijo un señor de traje de pingüino dejando pasar al rubio.

-Viniste un poco tarde ¿no crees?¬¬u-el rubio subió al auto-Quería que nos llevaran a mí y a Hinata¬¬-

-Sumimase, Naruto sama-

-No importa, vámonos Iruka-

-Wakarimashite-el mayordomo ordenó al chofer acelerar y se fueron hacia la Residencia Uzumaki (Todos son ricos ¿qué esperaban? xD)

-Hoy se ve diferente Naruto sama-dijo Iruka con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesitas llamarme con formalidad Iruka, tú me cuidaste desde que tengo memoria, eres como un padre para mí-sonrió el rubio y siguieron su camino.

Sasuke llegó a su Residencia, entró por las enormes puertas con el símbolo Uchiha, se desvistió para irse a dar una relajante ducha (chicas, no se desmayen si se lo imaginan xD), en toda su "relajante" ducha estuvo pensando en Sakura, en todo lo feliz que se sentía cuando pensaba en ella, mientras tanto Sakura, se vestía con su pijama después de su baño, acostándose en su cama miró el techo y pensaba en Sasuke, cerró los ojos y con todos esos recuerdos, terminó su tan hermoso día.

El día siguiente era Fin de Semana así que Sasuke durmió de más, se levantó ya que su celular había sonado.

-¿Hola?-contestó el teléfono

-"Hey Teme, no te vi en la noche ¿Qué pasó?"-dijo cierto rubio ojiazul

Sasuke mostró una medio sonrisa y se dejó caer una vez más sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Salí con Sakura-dijo tranquilamente el azabache

-"NANIII?!"-gritó tanto que el azabache tuvo que separarse del teléfono por largos cinco segundos (Qué pulmones ha de tener Naruto xD)-"Pero…Teme…Tu familia"-

-Ya sé y no me importa, Itachi nos descubrió y el dijo que no diría nada-

-"Ok teme ¿y cómo te fue?"-dijo con voz pícara

-Pensé que te pondrías celoso o algo así, Dobe¬¬-

-"Antes lo hubiera estado Teme pero descubrí ciertos sentimientos hacia cierta persona"-dijo con una voz alucinada

-Te dije que Hinata sentía algo por ti, y no me creíste Usurantokashi¬¬-

-"Pues soy muy lento para comprenderlo, Teme, además de eso no estaba hablando! ¿porque no me cuentas nada teme?, yo que soy tu mejor amigo y me dejas atrás con un secreto como este T.T"-

-Deja de actuar ya te lo dije, entonces ¿para qué me llamaste?-preguntó fastidiado el azabache

-Ah, si es que Ino me dijo que va a ver una fiesta en su casa por su cumpleaños, me dijo que le avisara a todos, y mi casa está cerca de ella así que me mandó a mi ¿Qué dices, te animas? Es 100% seguro de que Sakura chan vaya-

-Estaré ahí, no te preocupes, aparte la iba a llamar ahorita ¿Tienes su número?-

Después de un rato conversando acerca de lo que les había pasado a ambos se despidieron ya que Sasuke llamaría a Sakura, le colgó al imperativo de su amigo y se dispuso a marcar al número de Sakura, casualmente ella estaba hablando con Ino por teléfono privado.

-"Entonces, tu y Sasuke kun salieron ¿Qué pasará con tu familia?"-

-Aun no lo sé, pero no les diré ahorita, ni Sasuke les dirá aun-

-"Entonces buena suerte con el Frentona, es muy apuesto"-dijo pícaramente

-No me fijé en eso Ino cerda, cuando lo conocí lo vi tan encantador, no puedo creer que mis padres me hayan dicho todo eso de ellos-

-"Entonces… ¿si vas a mi fiesta?"-

-Claro que si Cerda, si tu eres la mejor de mis amigas-

-Ok, te veo mañana en mi Casa de la playa-

-Hai-ambas colgaron

Mientras tanto Sasuke se cambiaba de ropa a un chaleco de traje negro encima de una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color que lo hacían lucir encantador y formal a la vez, entonces tocan la puerta.

-Sasuke, ¿listo?-preguntó su hermano mayor, el venía con solo una camisa blanca mangas largas y pantalón negro (q sexy °¬°)-Vamos, nos están esperando-

-¿Sabes por qué hace esto mi padre?-preguntó el azabache dirigiéndose a su hermano

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, vamos-

Ambos hermanos bajaron por las escaleras, parecían los anfitriones de la reunión familiar, pero había algo extraño que Sasuke notó, no todos eran de su familia caminó hacia su padre y hermano y un señor pelirrojo se acercó a Fugaku.

-¿Cómo estás Fugaku?-abrazó a Fugaku vio a Sasuke y le extendió la mano-¿Así que tu eres Sasuke?-el azabache igual extendió la mano y se saludaron-Tu padre ya me ha contado de ti-

- Sasuke, el es el señor Hebi Mizuki (Jajaja Hebi (¿) xD) –

-Mucho gusto señor Hebi-saludó el azabache-Padre… ¿Para que querías que bajara?-preguntó arto el azabache de esperar.

-¿No le has dicho Fugaku?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿Decirme que, Padre?-el no sabía que pasaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, entonces una chica pelirroja de su misma edad, de lentes con ropa formal se acercó Mizuki.

-Papá ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-preguntó la pelirroja hacia el señor Mizuki

-"Pero que mimada es esa niña"-pensó el azabache, la pelirroja volteó a verlo y perdidamente se lo quedó viendo.-"¿Ahora porque se me queda viendo?"-(Como si no lo supiera¬¬)

-Sasuke, desde hace tiempo que el señor Hebi y yo quedamos de acuerdo en algo-explicó su padre

-En resumen Sasuke, mira, ella es Karin-dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano hacia la niña pelirroja.

-Karin, el es mi hijo Sasuke-dijo el pelo castaño

-A partir de hoy ustedes son Prometidos!-dijo el pelirrojo

-"¡¿QUE?!"-pensó el azabache todos ante la noticia se quedaron callados viendo a la nueva "pareja", la niña pelirroja se le acercó abrazó su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos aplaudieron y Sasuke estaba petrificado.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke kun-dijo la pelirroja con tono mimado

El azabache no podía creer lo que su padre había hecho "por él", ¿Prometida?, después de averiguar que encontró a alguien que iluminaba su obscuridad, llega un enorme obstáculo, Hebi Karin, su… ¡¿Prometida?!

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO…**

**_Creyeron que Sasuke y Sakura vivirían felices todos los dias? xD_**

**_psss para desgracia de los lectores nop_**

**_Karin hizo su primera aparicion (Inner Nidehi: AGGGHHH SHANNAROOO!! ya veran que hago con esa... #$%&)_**

**_Creyeron que el obstáculo era Itachi? pss nooo Itachi nunca será el malo de la historia xD_**

**_No se pierdan el proximo capítulo ;D (Todavia no lo he escrito pero....estará bueno xD)_**

**_(Inner Nidehi: Dejen REVIEWS!! SHANNAROOO!! si quieren pueden dar mil formas de como acabar con Karin en este FanFic xD)_**

**_Sayonara! ^^_**


End file.
